Of Dreams and Broken Hearts
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: Sequel to Our Trip to Naruto's World. Terrible things start to happen when Kitty gets bit by the snake sennin. After a while, she dissappears. All signs say she ran off to Sound. And now Shino's broken hearted. What's a ninja to do?
1. Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kitty

------------------------------Warning------------------------------

There is a bunch of lovely dovey junk in the following story.

There is also a pervy Shino.

Remember

YOU HAVE BEEN WARN.

That is all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Shino and Kitty arrived at the Aburame's house.

Kitty: Couldn't get much colder out there.

Shino: You can go and take a shower to warm yourself up. There should be a bath robe in there you can use.

Kitty: Thanks Love Buggy.

Shino: While you are doing that, I'll make us some tea.

Unbeknownst to Kitty, Shino set some of his bugs to spy on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Kitty in the shower--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: Ahh... This is so warm.

Kitty than see a bug.

Kitty: Huh? Is that a bug?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Shino--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino was making tea with a smirk when Kitty's loud voice broke the silence.

Kitty: SHINO!!!

About 5 mins later, Shino's bugs were fleeing back to their master in pure fear as Kitty came running out of the bathroom wearing Shino's bathrobe.

Kitty: SHINO!!!

Shino looked up at Kitty while blushing. (busted)

Kitty: Shino, what do you think you were doing?! Using your bugs to spy on me!

Shino remained silent for awhile than said.

Shino: You look very nice in my bathrobe.

Kitty: Oh... You never told me it was yours...

Shino than got really close to Kitty. Kitty looked away and said

Kitty: Shino-kun, you never told me why the light hurted your eyes. (If you don't understand what she talking about, read chp 14 of Our Trip to Naruto's World.)

Shino: Well, If you want to know, you have to look at me.

Shino than took off his glasses and pulled Kitty closer to his face.

Shino. Look as deeply as you can.

Kitty: I don't see anything.

Shino: Look closer...

Kitty finally saw the problem.

Kitty: Shino...there are bugs in your eyes.

------------------------------Author's Note------------------------------

Not my Ideal for the bugs in Shino's eyes.

My friend came up with this.

Also, there is a kissing scene up next.

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino and Kitty got closer till their faces were almost touching.

Shino: That's why the light hurts my eyes.

They got closer and than they started to kiss.

Than the father came in.

Shibi (Shino's dad): 'Ahem' Am I interrupting something?

Kitty took one look at Shibi and screamed

Kitty: I think I'm seeing double.

Shino: 'puts sunglasses back on' It's just my dad.

Shibi: I was just coming to tell you that dinner is ready. But if you two are busy, then I'll come back later.

Shino: We were just having some tea.

Shibi: Sure, you were having tea, all right. Well, when you are done, come down to dinner. Bring your "friend" too.

Shibi left Shino and Kitty alone in the room

Shino: Stay here. I'll go find you something to wear to dinner.

Kitty: Ok.

After Shino left.

Kitty: 'sigh' I wish Shino's dad hadn't had come in...Shino-kun is such a Love Bug.

About 5 mins later, Shino came back with a kimono.

Shino: Here, I found you a kimono.

Kitty: Shino-kun, this is so beautiful.

The kimono had lots of butterflies on it. Kitty changed into the beautiful kimono.

Kitty: So how do I look?

Shino: You look breath taking.

They went down to have dinner.

------------------------------End of lovely dovey------------------------------

After dinner, when Kitty was alone,

Kitty went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

Kitty: 'while looking in mirror' I need to go train, so I can get stronger. Being a ninja is so cool.

She snuck out of the house.

Kitty: I'll be back before sunrise...Shino won't know I'm gone.

She was jumping on tree branches in the forest looking for a spot to train.

Kitty: I know I probably shouldn't be here...'lands in a clearing' but I need to work on my justu...

She bit her thumb and summoned a toad.

Kitty: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!

A frog poofed into existence.

Kitty: 'downhearted' I still can't summon one that fights.

In the dark of the forest, a sinster character was watching poor Kitty.

Sinster character: Hehehe...Interesting. She can already summon toads of that power.

----Back with Kitty-----

Toad: You! What are you sayin? I can fight. I'm a fire breathing toad, A pretty strong one, at that! It isn't the size that matters!

Kitty: Holy crap. you just talked.

Toad: Of course I just talked. What do you take me for, an idiot? Since you called me here, you must want to learn fire justu? Am I right?

Sinster character: 'puts his hand on Kitty's shoulder' Hehehehe... Why would she want to learn fire justu from a toad... when she can learn from me?

Toad: AHH!! Kid, you're on your own! "poof"

The sinster character turned out to be Orochimaru

Kitty: Grrr.'is tied up with snakes' (don't ask me how)

Orochimaru: You should know better than to come out here by yourself little fox.

------------------------------Warning------------------------------

Weirdness ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru: You're pretty strong for your age.'licks his lips' (eww)

Orochimaru came closer to Kitty and bend down toward her neck.

Orochimaru: This won't hurt a bit. 'bites Kitty on the neck'

Kitty: Ahhh!

Kitty has never been in so much pain. Everything was becoming fuzzy as she fell unconscious.

When Kitty woke up, it was morning. She noticed she was in Shino's lap. Shino somehow found out that Kitty had left the house and went to find her. When he did, he saw Orochimaru bit her. He was too late to stop him. He than bandaged Kitty's neck and stayed the whole night there with her.

Kitty: Shino?

Shino: You should have stayed home.

Kitty: I'm sorry.

Shino: You do know that Amity will wonder.

Kitty: I know she'll wonder why my neck is bandaged. I'll just have to tell her i was bit by Orochimaru.

Shino: C'mon. Lets get back to the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me how I did.

Just hit the review buuton.


	2. Amity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Amity

It was early morning at the Hyuuga manor. Neji was fast asleep, unaware that someone, somewhere, was preparing to wake him up in a very rude way. As Amity tiptoe over, she thought of many ways to wake the young Hyuuga boy. She finally settled on a method. She took in a deep, deep breath.

Amity: 'screams' WAKEY WAKEY! EGGS & BACONY!

Neji, not expecting this, woke up and nearly fell out of bed. His ears were now hurting because to the loud mouthed girl. Amity just laughed at Neji's hair.

Amity: Nice bedhead, Sleeping Beauty.

Neji, still not fully awake, didn't quite catch that.

Neji: Huh? "has a cute, yet dumb look on face"

Amity thought that the look on Neji's face was the cutest thing ever.

Amity: 'hugs Neji tightly' Aww, so cute!

Neji: 'was blushing' What time is it?

Amity: 5 am.

Neji: O.o 5 AM. WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU WAKE ME UP?

Amity: I got bored. Also, your "psycho fangirl", Tenten, Is at the door. you might want to talk to her.

Neji: Thanks for telling me.

Amity: Sure, no sweat. If ya need me, I'll be outside playing with the snow.

After a some time, Neji was at the door talking to Tenten.

Neji: What do you need to talk about?

Tenten: Don't you remember. We are suppose to be training today.

Amity: 'listening to music on her ipod while making a snow person'

Lee: 'comes running out of nowhere' Snowballs are youthful!

Neji & Tenten: What?

'splat'

Neji got hit with a snowball on the very top of his head.

Neji: Why me?

Tenten: Consider yourself lucky.

Tenten was covered with snowballs.

Tenten: Lee hit me with more than one.

Amity: 'humming' 'not noticing incoming snowball'

'splat'

Amity: 'twitch'

--Warning--

It's time for crazy Amity.

She gone mad.

And she's got a slipt personality like Sakura.

Amity: Alright! Who did it? Who threw that snowball

Lee: But, it never even hit you.

Amity: That don't matter. 'points a snow person' My snow Neji has been runined.

There, on top of the snow Neji's head, was a single snowball.

Amity: 'flames in the background' You!!'points at Lee' You ruined my snow Neji! You're going to pay!

Lee: O.O Don't hurt me, please.

Tenten: Run, Lee.

Lee ran screaming loudly at the top of his lungs.

Amity: COME! BACK! HERE! 'using her headset like a lasso'

Neji and Tenten were rooted in their spot, too afraid to move.

--some time later--

Amity: Where did he go?

Inner Amity: Yeah! Where did that sissy m-- f-- go to!

Amity pause as she walked by the river.

Inner Amity: OOO. river pretty.

Amity walked over to the river, completely forgetting about Lee, and stuck her tongue out at her own reflection. What she didn't see was a dark man walking up behind her.

Itachi: Boo.

Amity: 'meep'

Inner Amity: meep. It's that weird, queer boy who 'likes' his bother.

Itachi: Hello. I'm here to offer you a position with the Akatsuki.

Amity: Go away Vampy.

Itachi: ...Vampy?

Amity: 'points at her eyes' You eyes. Haven't you looked at them before. And you have a girly figure.

Itachi: Girly figure? My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?

Amity: They're red, duh. Vampire have red eyes.

Amity: Anywho, I got to be going. You know, places to go, things to do. I have no time to chat with you. 'has a snowball behind her back' Just so you don't fell lonely, I've got you a gift.

Amity than threw tons of snowballs at Itachi, then ran away.

Itachi: ?

Amtiy: I hope I can get to Neji's house before Itachi can get me.

--Back with Itachi--

Deidara: Where's Itachi, un?

Kisame: Yeah. He was suppossed to be us here.

Tobi: Ooo look. A snowman.

Deidara: Shut up, Tobi, un.

Itachi: 'muffled' Get me out of here, already.

Kisame: ?

Tobi: Yea! Itachi is a snowman.

Deidara: Didn't I tell you to shut up, un?

--end chapter--

Deidara: Well, that sucked, un.

Amity the Narutard: Why?

Deidara: I was hardy in there.

Itachi: At least you weren't burind alive in snow.

Tobi: Yea! Snow.

Deidara: Shut up Already, un!

Amity the Narutard: Please review before someone kills someone here. 'boom'

Deidara: Opps.


	3. And the Strangeness Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be doing the moonwalk.

And the Strangeness Continues

When we last left off, Amity was running back to Neji's house.

Amity: 'huff''huff'

Neji: 'talking to Shino' Well, Amity's not here right now. I wait till she...

Amity: NEJI! 'runs right by'

Neji: Amity, you just ran by me.

Amity: 'stops and turns around' Sorry Neji.

Neji: Why were you running for?

Amity: I was running away from Vampy.

Neji: Vampy?

Shino: "cough" 'interrupts Neji and Amity' We need to go to the Hokage. Now.

Amity: 'freaks out' WHAT! Why do we have to go there. I didn't mean to chase Lee halfway across town.

Neji: 'sweatdrop' That's not it, Amity.

Shino: O...Kay. It's actually about Kitty.

Amity! Wait. What happened?

Shino: You'll see when we get there.

------------------------------------------------------At the Hokage Residence------------------------------------------------------

Shino: 'opens door' Alright, here we go.

Kitty was curled up, fast asleep on a chair.

Amity: So...She asleep. Big whoop. Everybody sleeps.

Shino: Yes, I know that. But it's not about Kitty being asleep.

Amity: So, what is it?

Shino: What are you doing?

Amity: 'somehow found a stick and is poking Kitty in the head with it' What do you think? Man, she can sleep though a tornado.

Shino: 'sigh' Can I contiune?

Amity: Oh! Were you saying something, LB?

While Shino was rechanting the night before, Amity was taking out a chocolate bar out of her pocket and was about to eat it.

Amity: 'mouth open wide to eat candy'

Kitty: 'ear twitch' 'sees candy'

Amity: 'noticed this' Oh boy!

Kitty: 'in real low voice' candy 'grr'

Amity: Umm...Neji! 'scream lounder when she noticed she went evil looking, like Sasuke after he woke up after Orochimaru bit him.' NEJI!

Kitty: Candy!

Neji and Shino sprunged into postion. Neji protecting Amity and Shino using his bugs to hold Kitty back.

Amity: Whoa! What happened to her? What's with those marks?

Neji: Shino told me this morning.

Shino: Orochimaru bit her last night.

Amity: 'gasp' 'get angry all of sudden and has flames in the background' Orochimaru what!

Tsunade: 'comes in all of sudden and hits Kitty in the head, knocking the fox girl out.'

Shino: ...Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Sorry about that. Couldn't have her attacking you now, could we?

Amity: 'still on rampage with flames in background' When I find old fang-face, I'll beat him into a bloody pulp.

Inner Amity: or other things 'is plotting evil plans'

------------------------------------------------------Somewhere outside of town------------------------------------------------------

Akamaru was looking for a place to bury his bone and wandered close to a waterfall. After digging for a while, Akamaru found something strange. He began to pull it out and gave a question bark. He found a dirty up red hoodie. He reconized the smell on it as one of those strange, new girls. He quickly ran towards town to return it.

------------------------------------------------------Outside the Hokage residence------------------------------------------------------

Amity: I can't believe it!

Neji: 'walking right beside Amity' What wrong?

Amity: Old fang-face bit Kitty. Why did he? What for? I thought he liked little boys, not teenage girls.

Akamaru: "arf"

Amity: Huh? 'turns around and see Akamaru with her hoodie.' My hoodie!

Amity reaches down to retrive her red hoodie.

Amity: 'talking to Akamaru' Good doggy!

Akamaru: bark bark.

Kiba: Oi, Akamaru, come here.

Akamaru: 'runs to Kiba'

Amity: 'jumping for joy' My hoodie's back.

Neji: Does that mean I can have my jacket back?

Amity: Maybe.

Neji: Amity.

Amity: Alright, alright. You can have your jacket back as soon as we get home.

end chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review.


	4. The BeatDown

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

The Beat-Down

As Amity and Neji was walking home, they spotted Tenten.

Amity: I better hide now.

Neji: Wait, why? 'doesn't know Tenten hates Amity'

Before Neji could stop her, Amity was gone.

Neji: I wondered where she went.

Tenten: Hi Neji.

Neji: Oh. Hi Tenten. How are you?

Tenten: I'm fine.

Neji: Umm, I was wondering, Tenten. Do you not like Amity or something?

Tenten: Why do you want to know something like that?

Neji: Well, Amity just ran off saying she was going to hide.

Tenten: Neji, can I ask you a question about Amity?

Neji; I guess so.

Tenten: Why are you dating her?

Neji: 'blushing' Well, I love her. Why?

Tenten: She's not from here. We don't even know where she or her strange friend comes from. They could be enemy ninjas for all we know.

Neji: Tenten, I doubt that Amity or Kitty are enemies.'realization' Oh, I see. You're jealous, aren't you.

Tenten: No! 'obvious lie'

Neji: Tenten, it's ok. Just don't take it out on Amity.

Tenten: 'getting angry' I'm not jealous of AMITY!

Neji ends up getting beat up by Tenten. When he awoke several hours later, he found that he was tied up to a wooden training post outside town.

Neji: 'in a dazed' What happened?

Amity: There you are, Neji.

Neji looked over where Amity was. He saw both her and Kitty. Kitty had a first-aid kit with her.

Kitty: Man, what happened to you? Your face looks worse than Orochimaru's face on a good day.

Neji: Haha, very funny, Just untied me please.

Amity: Now not a time to be making jokes.

Amity began to untied Neji while Kitty tended to Neji's black eye.

Kitty: Amity told me Tenten beat ya up real good.

Neji: Don't remind me.

Amity: Hey, do you guys smell that?

Kitty: Smell what.

Amity: 'covering her nose' That perfume. It reeks.

Kitty: 'now smells it' Oh man, dear God. My eyes are burning.

Neji: 'thinks it reeks too'

Kitty looked around for the source of the odor. She happened to see Sakura running around looking for Sasuke.

Kitty: Oy, Sakura. Are you wearing perfume today?

Sakura: 'hears Kitty' Yes, I am. Have you seen Sasuke today.

Kitty: No and I think I know why.

Sakura: Really.

Kitty: Yeah! Your perfume.

Sakura: 'enraged' WHAT!

Kitty: You heard me! It's your perfume! It stinks badly!

Sakura: Why I outta...?

Kitty : You outta what? Make me die from the toxic fumes of you stinky perfume.

Amity: Oh dear. We're going to have a fight.

end chapter.

--

What will happen? Will Kitty fight Sakura? Will Sakura ever find Sasuke? Will Kabuto confess his undying love for strangely shaped rocks? Why did I bring up such a silly question? Find out Next Chapter.


	5. Break My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

Break My Heart

When we last left off, Kitty and Sakura were about to duke it out.

Sakura: You stupid cat creature.

Kitty: I'm Not a Cat, I'm a Fox...and Cats are not Stupid!

Meanwhile, Shino was innocently walking along at the exact moment.

Shino: 'hears aruging' Oh bother.

Shino rushes over to the fighting girls to break up the battle.

Shino: Kitty, Sakura, stop fighting. It's pointless.

Sakura: She was making fun of my perfume.

Kitty: 'has watery eyes' She called my stupid, Love Buggy.'sniff'

Amity: Can we just say you both dislike each other and forget about it? Your aruging is giving me a headache.

Kitty and Sakura: 'stare'

Amity: Fine, destroy half of Konoha with your uncontrollble rage and frustration.

Neji: Hey Sakura, is that Sasuke over there? 'points in random direction opposite of them'

Sakura: OMG! Where!? 'looks for him'

Everyone else: 'runs while Shino drags Kitty away'

--

Amity: Well, that was close. I was really worried there for a moment.

Shino: ...For who?

Amity: Hahaha! Sakura, of course. She could have gotten killed if Kitty went 'evil' on us.

Neji: Lets get home already. I need to sleep for a long time.

Amity: Yeah, Tenten beat ya up real good. I'm surprised you survived.

'silence'

Amity: Wasn't there something you guys were suppossed to say here at this moment.

Shino: Like what?

Amity: Like something about women and their anger problems or something like that.

'silence'

Amity: Fine, lets walk in dead silence and hope something comes along to scare us so bad, we run home crying like little babies.

Kitty: 'rawrr'

Amity: 'jumps' Kitty, that's not funny.

Kitty: 'lol

--

At Shino's house

Kitty, tired of the long day, went to her room. As she went to her bed, she saw a letter on it. She opened it up and read it.

Dear Kitty,

Since the day I met you, I can't get you out of my mind.

Everyday, I find myself thinking of you and how I want to be

with you. You are the love of my life. Please say you love

me too.

Yours forever,

Kabuto Yakushi

Kitty was in shock from what she was reading. She slowly began to think, who did she really love? About 15 minutes later, she had packed her bags and wrote a note for Shino. She hoppped out the window and ran towards the gate. She took one last look at the village before disappearing...

--

The next day, Neji and Amity was walking towards the training grounds went they saw Shino. They noticed something odd though. For one thing, Shino wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and for another, he was crying. Amity noticed that Kitty was nowhere nearby.

Amity: 'really worried' Shino, what happened? Where's Kitty?

Shino said nothing as he handed her a sheet of paper. Amity read it and gasped out loud.

Neji: Amity, what does it say?

The note read like this:

Shino,

Sorry to have lead you this way, but I do no love

you. I love someone else and I'm going to see him

tonight. Good-bye forever, Shino.

From,

Kitty

P.S. Tell Amity I'm sorry too.

Neji: I don't believe it.

Amity: Why would she do this?

Shino:...

Amity: Shino...Do you really think...She would...ran away?

Shino: ...It doesn't matter anymore.'cry' She's gone.'crys more'

Amity: Neji, what do we do?

Neji: I guess we tell the Hokage.

It was early in the morning that day when it happened. Neji never got to tell the Hokage. As they were going, Shikamaru asked Neji to help him to capture Sasuke (you know what happens next). Amity stood by the gate as she watched him leave.

Amity: Neji, you better come back alive. I'll wait here till you come back.

--

end?

please review.


	6. Predule to Sorrow

disclamier: don't own naruto or final fantasy

Prelude to Sorrow

--

It has been three hours since Neji left on his mission with Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, and Kiba. Amity was getting worried, not only because Neji went on a dangerous mission, but also because she hasn't seen Shino in awhile.

Amity: Poor Shino. He must be heartbroken. I wish I knew more about how to cure a broken heart.

Amity kept staring at the gate, waiting for Neji and hoping everything will be all right in the end...

--

Kitty was looking around her new room. Since arriving at Sound, she was given the best room, the most beautiful clothes, etc.

Kitty: I wonder if I made the right decision. Oh well. Too late now.

--

Shino was sitting all alone in his room, wondering what he did wrong to make Kitty run away.

Shino: ...Kitty, what did I do to make you run to... Someone else?

Shino was having a hard time adjusting to life without Kitty.

Shibi ''Shino's dad": Shino, is everything alright?

Shino: 'spitefully' What do you think?

Shibi: Don't you give that attitude, young man?

Shino: Sorry dad.

Shibi: It's ok. I'm sorry about Kitty, but stuff like this happen all the time.

Shino suddenly got up and jumped out the window. Shibi ran toward the window and yell out to Shino.

Shibi: Shino, where are you going?

Shino didn't answer, but it was clear to Shibi that Shino was going to try and find Kitty.

--

As Shino neared the gate, he saw Amity standing there.

Shino: Amity, where's Neji?

Amity: 'jumps a little' Oh, Shino. Didn't expect to see ya here.

Shino: Where's Neji?

Amity: He left with Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Choji. Apparently, Sasuke ran away to Sound.

Shino: Do you think we should go and help them?

Amity: They left three hours ago. I don't know where they are. Even if we did leave, we may not find them in time.

Shino: I see...

Amity: Shino, you want to find Kitty, don't cha.

Shino: 'silence'

Amity: Shino, I'm not good at curing broken hearts, but I believe the best thing for you to do is to move on or at least try to. If she doesn't love you for who you are, than forget her. There are better people out there. People who will love you for who you are, Shino.

Shino: But, there is no one like Kitty.

Amity: That's true, but there is always more fish in the sea. Just give it time, Shino, and everything will be aliright.

Shino didn't say anything, but he simply nodded at Amity and walked back home.

Shibi: 'suddenly appears behind Amity' Thank you, young lady.

Amtiy turns around and looks at Shibi.

Amtiy: O.o Holy cow, It's Auron from Final Fantasy.

Shibi: ? ok. First, I'm Shibi, Shino's dad; second, who's Auron; and third, what's Final Fantasy?

Amity: Oh. umm...Final Fantasy is a game and Auron is a character from the game.

Shibi: Oh.ok.

Amity: Why are thanking me?

Shibi: You kept Shino from doing something he might have regreted.

Amity: I see. ok then, you're welcome.

Shibi soon left, leaving Amity to wait by herself.

Amity: I hope that everything will be alright in the end.

--

end chapter.

please review.


	7. Sorrow and the Journey

disclamier: don't own naruto.

Sorrow

As night fell upon Konoha, every citizen went to bed. Only one person could be found awake, Amity. She kept standing by the gate, eyes failing to remain open. She was tired yet worried. She wouldn't leave the gate until she saw Neji again. Upon a nearby roof, Gai sood. Sure, Amity didn't like him much, and her strange friend seems to uppercut him at odd times, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the 18-year old girl. (Yes, Amity is 18. She just don't act like it.)

Gai: What determination she has. 'cries' She makes me so pround. 'cries some more'

Amity soon close her eyes and fell into a deep sleep while standing up. She remained like that till the next day.

Next Day

It had been several hours since the sun had rosed that day. For some reason, it started to rain. Amity woke up, surprised by the rain.

Amity: Huh? It's raining. Great, I don't have an umbrella.

After the rain stopped, Amity thought she saw someone at the gate. What she saw made her heart sink. Both Choji and Neji were being carried by Medic Nins at a fast rate. As they ran ran by, Amity stared at the ground.

Amity: Neji.

Amity walked back toward Neji's house. She was tired, wet, and in need of a bath.

Amity went to the hospital the very next day to see Neji. She was standing over him while he slept in his hospital bed. Shikamaru walked in and saw Amity.

Shikamaru: Hey, you ok. You seem kinda down.

Amity: I'll be ok. I'm just worried about Neji.

Shikamaru: You know stuff like that was going to happen eventually.

Amity: Doesn't stop me from worrying.

'pause'

Amity: Shikamaru, I was wondering. Where do you think Kitty would go if she decided to leave all of a sudden?

Shikamaru: Well, who else does she like?

Amity: 'silence' That's not good.

Shikamaru: What?

Amity: There is only one person I know who she likes more than Shino. That means she did ran away of her own will, to Sound.

Shikamaru: Wait a minute. Kitty ran away. When did this happen?

Amity: About two days ago.

Shikamaru: Did you tell the Hokage?

Amity: I told her after you guys left. She had some ninjas search the entire villiage. They didn't find her here. So that means Kitty left Konoha. 'getting a little miffed'

Shikamaru: Amity, calm down. It's no good getting angry like that.

Amity: Sorry, but there's something I need to do.

--Amity runs out of the room

Shikamaru: I hope she doesn't get herself in any trouble.

Later that night

After writing a letter for Neji, explaining in full detail about where she was going and what she was doing, Amity headed towards the gate.

Amity: I don't care how long it takes me, but I must find out why Kitty broke Shino's heart. Especially for that guy.

Jiraiya: Oi, where do you think you're going, brat?

Amity turned around to see Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura.

Amity: What are you all doing here?

Jiraiya: Answer my question first.

Amity: 'grr' Find, I'm going to find Kitty. She ran away and she may be in Sound.

Jiraiya: Then why don't you come with us. We have a mission to seek out the location of the Sound villiage.

Amity: 'blink blink' Really.

Naruto: Can we go already? We're wasting time.

Amity: All right, all right. I'm coming.

Amity left with Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura to find the Sound villiage.

end chapter.

please review. I love reviews.


	8. The Search for Sound

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto

Sorry for the delay with the story. I've been crazy busy lately, so it been kinda hard to get my stories done. So, without further ado, on with the chapter.

The Search for Sound

When we last left off, Amity had join Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya to seek out the location of the Hidden Sound Villiage. They soon stop by a seemly empty little town.

Amity: Where the heck are we? This place looks like a ghost town.

Sakura: Yeah, there doesn't seem to any people here.

Jiraiya: No, I sense the presence of people and I can also smell face power.

Amity: Oh bother, how very typical of ya.

Jiraiya: Naruto, give it to me.

Naruto: Huh, What are you talking about, Ero-sennin?

Jiraiya: Don't give that, brat. Money!

Naruto: I knew it. You're only after my wallet. 'get wallet stolen by Jiraiya'

Jiraiya: Is that all you have?

Naruto: Yeah.

Jiraiya: I want you to jump.

Naruto: What?

Jiraiya: 'grabs Naruto and starts shaking him like a piggy bank' 'counts money' Is the all of it?

Naruto: Yeah, that all I really have.

Sakura: Here. 'hands over her wallet' I know it not much, but it will help.

Naruto: Ahh! Sakura-chan, don't give it to him.

Sakura: It's for the sake of getting information.

Amity: Well, I'm giving up any money I have. I only have a some amount, and that I got from Neji. So, I ain't giving it up. No way, no how.

Jiraiya: Whatever. 'gives his stuff to Naruto and Sakura' I want you guys to go to the other side of town and wait for me.

Naruto: Huh? Why?

Jiraiya: It's too dangerous from this point on. This is an adult mission.

Amity: Oh! So, I'm not an adult.

Jiraiya: How old are you? 'talking to Amity'

Amity: 18

Jiraiya: You're not an adult!

Amity: nyah 'sticks tongue out'

After Jiraiya left to go to the town, Amity, Naruto, and Sakura went to the other side of the town and waited.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, you didn't have to give him all your money. He's just going to fool around with the girls.

Sakura: What is 'fool around with girls'?

Naruto: Well, I'm not exactly sure, but, it's kind of like 'touching and playing' around with them, or something like that.

Sakura: It's alright, as long as it helps a little bit. I'm a hindrance to the team anyway.

Amity: "thinking ' Man, why do I feel bad all of a sudden? Maybe I should have been a little nicer to Sakura?' " Sakura, that's not true. There must have been plently of times where you ended up helping your team, even if you didn't know you did.

Naruto: Yeah, exactly what Amity said, Sakura-chan.

---A Few Hours Past---

Sakura: Jiraiya-sama sure is late.

Naruto: I'm sick of waiting.

'bushes rustles'

Sakura: 'notices them' Naruto

Kunais come flying out of the bushes right at Naruto. Naruto jumps to avoid getting hit, than jumps the bags he holding and jumps very high into the air. He throws two kunais at the bushes and a masked person jumps out.

Naruto: Who are you? Are you one of Orochimaru's suborinates?

The masked person than took out a round ball and threw it to the ground, thus dissappering without a trace.

Naruto: I'm not letting you get away.

Sakura: Naruto, don't move.

Naruto: Why?

Sakura: Spikes

Naruto stumbles a bit but remains on his feet. Just than, they heard Jiraiyas call out Naruto's name. They turned around to see Jiraiya being chased down by a bunch of thungs. They end up running for their lives.

Amity: I "HATE" Running! 'huff huff' ooo. Stomach cramp, slowing down, gonna die. 'huff huff'

Sakura: Amity, are you ok?

Amity: Oh sure, I'm fine, except for the fact we've got a bunch of thugs with weapons chasing us and I'm the slowest here, 'huff puff'

Jiraiya: Just keep running.

Amity : Easy for you to say, you're all ahead of me. 'oh! This is not how it should end'

--end chapter---

plz review.


	9. The Return Home

disclaimer:don't own naruto.

**The Return Home**

-Time Lapse-

After Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, and Amity got away, they came upon another town. Jiraiya told Naruto, Sakura, and Amity to go do other things while digs up information. After awhile , they end up in a temple place with a girl named Sasumi (what's her name). They get attack. Jiraiya saves them. yadda yadda yadda. After the longest time, they finally find the entracence to a underground hide-out. Jiraiya tells Sasumi to go home to her family then tells Amity to stay put. While they're gone, Amity plays with her pet fox, Kyuubi. After some more time, the underground hide-out is destroyed. They return hom without Sasuke or Kitty.

-End time lapse-

At Konoha

Amity: I can't believe we didn't find her or emo boy.

Sakura: Hey! Sasuke is not a emo boy.

Amity: Is to me.

Naruto: Can we stop fighting? We need to train in order to become stronger so we can bring them back home.

Amity: *pauses* Home? I kinda miss them.

Naruto: Who?

Amity: I've been away for so long. My mom and dad must be worried sick about me. But I'm stuck here and I can't go back home without Kitty.

Sakura: Don't worry. We'll get her back and find a way to get both of you home.

Amity: Hopefully. Hmm, I wonder how Neji is.

Naruto: I'm sure he's fine. Why you asking?

Amity: Because he's right down the street with a look that could scare the crap outta Orochimaru.

Sure enough, there was Neji. He was mad at a certain brunette girl with glasses for running off somewhere and scaring him to death.

Amity: You know, I think I'm in trouble. See ya! *runs off*

Neji: Amity! Come Back Here! *runs after her*

Naruto: That was odd.

Sakura: Agreed.

**-end day at Konoha-**

Over at the Hyuuga's house.

Amity: For the thousandth time, I said I was sorry.

Neji: You still should not have run off like that. You could have gotten killed.

Amity: Like you, princess.

Neji: *blush* Please stop calling me that.

Amity: But it's true. You have girly dresses in the closet.

Neji: Stop changing the subject.

Amity: Who changing the subject? I was mearly pointing out a fact after you changed the subject.

Neji: Amity, why do you do that all the time?

Amity: Because I'm a lovable imp, and you've fallen head over heels for me.

Neji: *sigh* You're tiresome, sometimes.

Amity: That's 'cause I have ADHD. *smiles weirdly*

Neji: OK, that just scary. *referring to the smile*

Amity: I know. So... How about we get something to eat, I'm starved. *exits room*

Neji: *chuckles* She's just so weird sometimes. *smiles*

**-Time passes and Amity feels that she never going to find Kitty or even get home. All, if any, attempt to locate Sasuke or Kitty have failed.-**

Amity: Lady Hokage.

Tsunade: Yes, Amity.

Amity: Have you found Kitty yet?

Tsunade: We're still working on that.

Amity: Ok, and, I was also wondering. Have you found a way for me to go home?

Tsunade: Not yet. To be honest, I don't know if you'll ever can return.

Amity: But I gotta. I just gotta get home. I miss my mom and my dad. My little sister is going to be celebrating her birthday soon.

Tsunade: I'm sorry, but we've tried everything. If we find a way to get you home, we'll tell you. Until then, try to make the most of your life here.

Amity: OK. *leaves*

Outside

Amity: *sigh* I just wanna go home. Fantasy is fine, just not all the time. I need reality now.

Neji: *comes outta nowhere* Hey Amity, you ok?

Amity: No, not really?

Neji: Hokage still didn't find you a way home.

Amity: Nope.

Neji: I ... have a mission to go to the Sand Village. Do you wanto to come with?

Amtiy: *dejectedly* I guess so.

*this is around episode 216-220 or so*

**-Amity finally arrives at the sand Village and sees it's under attack by such strange people. After a long, hard battle, victory is finally at hand. Amity, ready to return to Konoha, sees a strange, black portal, similar to the one that brought Kitty and her to this land.-**

Amity: Neji! Look!

Neji: I guess it's time for you to go home now.

Amity: Wait, what about Kitty? I can't leave her here.

Naruto: Well, if you don't go now, you may never go home.

Amity: But, I'll never see you guys again.

Sakura: Don't worry about us. As long as we're friends, we'll always be with you. In you heart and in your memory.

Neji: You better go now, Amity. The portal's closing.

Amity: Ok, I guess this is goodbye.

-Amity steps though the poratla ends up back where her adventure first took place, at the school. The classrooms were full, so school had started.

Amity: I guess I got a lot to explain and, how funny, no one's going to believe me.

Amity happen to look at the reflactive glass of a nearby classroom door and saw the markings on her face were gone.

Amity: Well, that's one thing I don't have to explain. I better get home now. Mom and Dad are so going to ground me for life.

Amity leaves the school to return home with a tale that no one will ever believe.

-end-

* * *

please comment


	10. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I have been on a unofficial break from all my stories due to the fact that I was either lazy, tired, had a lot of things on my hand, or was suffering from lack of creativity. When I resume my story writing is uncertain to me. Please be patient while I'm away. Thank you and good day.

* * *

P.S. I may or may not be doing an update to some of my current stories. By update, I mean fixing them. I will be trying to correct my grammar and spelling errors or whatever words at fault. Please take note that some errors may be on purpose and are meant for the storyline. The stories I may be updating are:

Praise and Thanks  
Bells and Pine Trees  
A Day to Love  
Silly Superstitions

* * *

Also I may rewrite 11years. I find that as time passes by, the more and more I dislike it. I will try more or less to make better so that it doesn't seemed rushed and that the storyline is more likable. And please, if there's a error in any of my stories and you want it corrected, tell me at once. I do like it when people tell me about my errors in a nice and mannerly like conduct. Don't be rude when telling me about my errors or else I'll ignore you. Thank you for reading and good day to all.


End file.
